Girls Night Out
by imatwin247
Summary: <html><head></head>Alice uses the excuse of her 'birthday' so that she, Rosalie, Bella, and other girls could out to a club. Bella gets into some trouble and tries to cover it up. Further problems emerge but ends on a good note. :  Lemon at the end.</html>
1. What a night

25

**Alice and the girls go out for her 'birthday.' They go to a 17-21yr old club. They dance, laugh, but with Bella, there's always trouble. See what happens while they're out and then some. LEMON toward the end. **

**BPOV**

So tonight Alice used the excuse that it was her "birthday" to have a bunch of us girls go out. Obviously I wasn't looking forward to this but I guess I'm required to go.

Alice made it clear that no guys are allowed to tag along so that meant no Edward. And she also told them that they're allowed to be in the club (a 17-21 year old club) or be within a 3-mile radius. I know it's going to drive Edward nuts but he'll deal. He has to. I can't fake illness or anything though because she'll know. Damn her.

Alice invited a few people to join us. Besides Alice, Rosalie, and myself, Jessica, Angela, and some other girls that Alice talks to in school were invited. At least since there will be a bunch of us, attention should be kept away from me. That's what I'm hoping anyway.

"Okay Bella, here's your outfit you're going to wear tonight."

I sighed.

It was a black and dark purple plaid designed shirt. But the shoulders were loose and hung down. Therefore, I wore a black tank top underneath that only showed my straps. There was also a dark jean skirt and black high-heeled boots. But the boots only had a slight heel cause she knew I'd complain. Plus since I'd be 'dancing' she didn't want my excuse to not dance to be because my feet hurt. Ugh, now I wish they were 6-inch heels.

"I'm going to do your hair too."

"Okay." Like I have a choice.

She made my hair a little thick with large curls instead of it being straight. It was different and looked really nice.

Then she did my make up. She said she wanted me to have edge. So she put dark eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow that covered my eyelids up to under my eyebrows. It's hard to explain but it looked good. Different. I looked like a rocker. She also insisted on putting fake eyelashes on so my eyes would stand out even more. I don't think she could do anymore to it. I seriously looked like I belonged in a rock band.

"Okay, you're good to go. You look hot!"

I blushed. "Alice."

"Okay, okay, I'm going to get dressed."

She left the room and I headed downstairs to spend a few minutes with Edward before we left.

I walked downstairs and into the living room where Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were.

All heads turned to me. They obviously knew it was me since they'd hear my heart beat but apparently they still insisted on looking at me.

"Hey guys." Their faces looked shocked. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I went over to the mirror to check. There was nothing.

So I thought maybe I'd check my clothes so I rubbed down from my boobs to my stomach and then on my ass, incase I sat in something.

Edward darted over. "Please Bella stop doing that or I'll have to run you upstairs."

"Stop what?" I was confused.

"Rubbing yourself like that."

Oh. I giggled.

"No Bella, don't stop. Keep doing it. You look way hot," Emmett emphasized.

Then Rosalie was in the room and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" We all just laughed.

Then Jasper spoke up. "Would you two please calm down?"

"What?"

"You and Edward. Tone it down."

I realized what he meant. I giggled. "Sorry."

"Don't I look silly Edward? Alice wanted me to look different. My eye make up is so dark. I feel like I belong in a rock band."

"A hot-ass rock band." Emmett had to add.

I just shook my head and blushed.

"You look incredible. Very different but you make it work."

"I guess that's good. Hopefully people won't stare."

Emmett had to butt in again. "Oh they'll stare… Oh boy will they stare." He laughed.

Edward growled.

"You think people will?" Ugh, I wanted to avoid attention. Maybe with Rosalie and Alice near me the guys focus on them.

'Oh hell yeah Bella. Guys in there are going to think 'damn, look at this hot young thing coming up in here'." He started laughing.

Edward growled again.

"Stop messing with me."

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Whatever. Besides, maybe if I stay near Rosalie and Alice they'll focus on them and not me." I was smiling from the silliness he's speaking of.

Emmett and Jasper growled at the thought.

"See." Edward wanted to let them know why he growled.

Then Alice walked in. "Let's go Bella."

"Wow Alice, you look great."

"Thanks!" Jasper went over and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Rosalie walked over to Emmett and gave him an intense kiss. Damn. Emmett was a little shocked. She caught him off guard. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. He knew they were just intense sometimes.

"Babe, any guys try to grab your ass, punch them in the face for me." He smiled. She totally would too.

Edward turned to Alice. "If any guys try to 'grab Bella's ass' as Emmett had put it, will you punch them in the face for _me_?"

"Most certainly."

I looked at them both. "Guys, I'm right here. I can hear everything you're saying. I'll be fine."

I gave Edward a kiss and headed out.

The club was intense. I have to say it was actually pretty awesome looking. It didn't seem corny or childish at all. They really rocked it.

The place was crowded. It was dark with lights flashing all over as if we were at a concert. They had music blasting. There was a bar but they asked for ID when we came in and anyone 21 got a wristband to drink.

As soon as we stepped in the club Angela and Jessica went to dance. They seemed like they were having a really good time. The other girls that met us there had already made their way around the club. Apparently some of them knew people that worked there. I didn't mind being left alone.

I sat on a stool at the bar. Alice automatically dragged Rosalie on the dance floor. Of course Rosalie looked beautiful. I won't be surprised if every guy in here hits on her. I started to laugh to myself. I probably looked silly laughing alone.

I decided to text Edward. At least do it quickly before Alice notices and comes over to grab me.

"_Hey." _

"_Hi. How's it going?" _

"_It's going." _

"_Well, that's detailed." _

"_It's crowded. Is that detailed enough?" _

"_Not really ."_

"_Okay. Well, all the girls are dancing and I'm being my social self and sitting at the bar." _

"_No dancing then?"_

"_I'm sure Alice will take my phone soon and drag me out on the dance floor. So if I don't respond to texts then you know why." _

"_Good to know." _

"_This guy next to me is weird. I think he's drunk. It's quite humorous." _

"_Is he bothering to you?" _

"_No, calm down. :P He's not doing anything. He's just drunk. He's hitting on the girl on the other side of him. She definitely doesn't seem interested. Lets just say he's not the cutest guy in the club. Haha." _

"_So he doesn't pertain your interest?"_

_I decided to tease. "No, definitely not. But the guy at the end of the bar looking at me is a different story. I think I'll go say hi. Talk to you in a bit." _

_There was a text about 5 minutes later. The longest 5 minutes ever. _

"_Did you go talk to him?"_

_I didn't respond right away. I want to make it seem that I was talking to the guy. I waited for about another 5 minutes and then decided to text him. _

"_Yeah. I didn't recognize him but I found out he was looking at me because it was Dean. You remember, the guy I knew from Phoenix? Wow small world." _

_It was 20 seconds and then he responded. _

"_Oh. How is he?"_

"_He's doing good. Asked if I would dance with him. I said in a bit. Wanted to talk to you some. Crap, here comes Alice. See you at home. Love you!" _

"_Love you." _

That was fun. But Alice was actually coming over.

"Hey Alice."

"What are you doing Bella? You need to come on the dance floor with us."

"Fine." I unwillingly got up and went to the dance floor. I looked foolish. I can't dance right.

I started to 'dance'. It was torture. At least the music had a good beat to it. Gave me something to go off of. All I kept thinking about was Edward. I need to get a grip on myself. I guess people would diagnosis me with a case of 'being in love'. Some people would probably look at it as unhealthy but I love it.

Then I felt hands go around my waist. But they weren't the cold hands I crave for.

He started to grind himself on me. It was weird. I didn't like it.

I turned around. "Sorry, I'm going to go dance with my friends."

"Come on baby, we're just having some fun."

I shook my head. I didn't want to be mean. "No. Sorry. I'm going back over here."

He just shrugged and danced with someone else. I sighed. At least that's over with.

Alice grabbed my arm as I tried leaving the dance floor.

"Bella, no. Come on."

I growled and she just laughed.

Then she made me stay next to her and dance, making sure I wouldn't sneak off anywhere.

I guess I was having some fun. It was nice to be outside of school with Angela. And I guess Jess too. At least I didn't have guys on me. That was a plus when dancing with your friends.

Another guy tried putting his arms around me and Rosalie intervened. "No," is all she said and the guy walked away. "Thanks Rose." She nodded and began to dance near Alice again.

Jess leaned over to me, "I'm going to use the rest room."

"Okay. I'll come with you." We decided to have a buddy system. Just to be safe. I was fine with that.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I still looked good even with sweating and the heat in the club. I just fixed myself up a little bit before we headed out of the bathroom. Jess of course took forever looking in the mirror and was talking and talking. I didn't hear half the stuff she was saying.

When we walked out two guys were walking past us. The one guy stopped to talk to Jess. She was being flirtatious as I just stood there. I wanted to get out of the hallway. It was awkward standing there while your friend is next to you flirting with a guy. So I took a few steps over to give them some space. But I wasn't going to leave her.

A guy I remember seeing from the bar walked past me and stopped.

"Hey you."

"Hey? Do I know you?"

"Well, you were staring at me at the bar."

I let out a giggle. "Oh no, sorry. I thought you were someone I knew."

"That's cute… your laugh." Great. Now he probably thinks I'm somehow interested in him. "I _can_ be someone you can get to know."

I shook my head with a smile. "No, no. That's okay. I'm with my friend." I pointed to Jess.

"Well she seems busy. How about I get you a drink?"

"Sorry. I'm not 21."

"That's okay. I'll sneak you one."

"No thanks. I'm not big on drinking."

"Suit yourself." He walked away. I let out a sigh. Geez can't I just go out with my friends without being bothered? We need to go to a lesbian club next time. I'd rather be hit on by a girl. It's so much easier.

I saw Jess and the guy she was talking to slide back into the corner more. Great, now they're kissing. I might as well camp out for a bit. I stood there for about 10 minutes but then I decided I've had enough.

"Jess? Jess?" I decided to yell over the music. "Jess?"

She let go of his lips. "What?" She seemed pissed.

"Come on Jess, can't we go back out with everyone else?" I tried pulling on her.

The guy looked at me. Ugh, he's drunk. You could easily tell.

"Hey girl, chill, we're just having fun."

"I can see that but she's coming with me… now." I looked at her, basically saying with me eyes 'come on!'.

"No. She wants to stay here."

"Well that's too bad because she's coming with me."

He grabbed my arm. "Get off of me."

"Let her stay and I'll let you go."

Jess cut in. "Bella, come on, just go. I'll be fine."

"No, I'm not leaving you here with a this guy, who is much older than you and is also drunk."

"He's not that much older."

"Whatever Jess, come on, please?"

She didn't say anything.

The guy got in-between Jess and me as I tried grabbing her arm. He pushed me back some.

"Dude, don't touch me." I was getting pissed now.

"Then back off."

"Yeah, I'm not going to leave her here with you, especially now." I didn't care if I was giving him an attitude.

He got in my face. I didn't budge. "Leave, now."

"No. You."

He didn't move. Fine.

I grabbed Jess' arm again and she pulled back. What the hell is wrong with this girl? Is she that desperate?

The guy pushed me against the wall. I got furious and ran to jump on him. He hit the wall but not that hard considering I'm probably 100 pounds lighter than him.

He threw me off onto the floor. Jess stood against the wall in shock. I stood up and went towards him. He stood there with a smile on his face.

"Feisty. I like it." Gross. I punched him in the face.

He got pissed. He turned to me and punched me in the face. I flew against the wall and slid to the floor. I thought I was going to pass out but I got back up. I was staggering a little. But by that time Jess had gotten someone and they grabbed the guy. I was sitting on the floor now.

Jess came over. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You didn't get Alice or anything did you?"

"No. I will."

"No! Don't."

"What? Why?"

"Just take me into the bathroom."

"Okay?"

I wanted to fix myself up some. My lip was busted a little but I wiped it off and then made myself look as best as I could. There was no bruise… yet. I'll make up a story. I don't want to not be able to come out again. Geez, can't I just go out without starting shit.

"Jess, don't tell them anything. I'll just tell them some girl started with me."

She didn't say anything. "Jess. Okay?"

"Fine."

We walked out and saw Alice. "Everything okay? You guys were gone a long time."

"Yeah, Jess just ran into someone she knew and was talking to him."

"Oh okay. There was a fight or something that broke out back there. Apparently some guy attacked a girl."

"Oh wow really? Mm... We must have missed it." I just looked at Jess and she looked at me.

"What's wrong with your lip Bella?"

"Oh, these two girls in the bathroom were fighting and I tried breaking it up, and I got hit in the lip. No biggy. I cleaned it off." Jess decided to keep quiet.

It was 11pm already and I knew we were leaving in an hour. I danced some but then I thought I'd chill the rest of the time.

I decided to text Edward again.

"_Hey." _

"_Hi again." _

"_What are you up to?" _

"_Reading. And missing you." _

"_Yeah, I miss you too." _

"_Anything going on?" _

"_Well believe it or not, I was dancing some but I was forced into it." _

"_Yeah, I'm not surprised. Was it just you and the girls dancing?" _

"_Edward, are you trying to figure out if a guy danced with me?" _

"_Maybe." _

"_Well I'm not answering you." _

_I can only imagine that he growled. _

"_Fine. Are you danced-out for the night?" _

"_Yeah. I've had my fair share of excitement for the night." _

"_What does that mean?" _

"_Nothing. Just that… things can get carried away at a club." _

"_Did you get to hang out with Dean some?" I should have known that question was coming. Actually I forgot about the whole 'Dean' thing. _

"_Yeah, I didn't want to say anything but he was the one that I was dancing with." _

_I can only imagine what is going on in his head. "Oh. Well I hope you had fun." _

_I'll relieve him some. Plus with the bruise I may have tomorrow, I want him to have some relief. "Edward." _

"_Yes?"_

"_There is no Dean. I just like messing with you. " _

"_What about at the NYE party?"_

"_I made him up. He's not real. ."_

"_Bella. You're killing me. Do you always have to do that to me?" _

"_Yes I do. It's part of my description." _

"_And what description would that be?" _

_I giggled. "Um, I'm not really sure. I guess the description of a girlfriend that likes to drive her boyfriend crazy. Haha. I don't know what I'm saying. I should have thought before I spoke." _

"_You're so cute." _

"_More like I sound like a moron." _

"_You do not." _

_Alice called for me. "Edward, I have to go. Alice wants me. Love you." _

"_Love you too." _

I got up and walked over to Alice. "Bella, were you texting Edward?"

"No." She knew I was lying. She sighed.

"Well it's 12am and everyone under 18 has to leave." We had specific colored wristbands of people 17 years old (yellow), 18-20 years old (green), and 21 (purple).

"So we have to leave?"

"Don't sound so disappointed Bella." She rolled her eyes.

"What, I'm just asking a question?" I smiled at her.

"Yes. We have to leave. We're driving Angela and Jess home but the other girls have rides. You're sleeping at my house for a 'sleep over.' Esme talked to your dad already."

"Wow awesome."

We left and Rose drove. Like a maniac of course. Angela and Jess seemed on edge but I barely even noticed that we were going fast. I'm beyond use to it by now.

Alice spun around. "So did you guys have fun?"

Angela was the first to speak, "Yeah, I had a great time. It was awesome. Thanks so much for inviting me Alice."

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun." She looked at Jess. "How about you Jess?"

She looked up. "Yeah, it was great. Met some nice people too." She wasn't being her full self. The first clue was that she wasn't chatting away or bragging about any guys that were hitting on her.

I turned to Jess and tapped her on her arm. She looked at me. I wrote in my text 'Don't say anything to anyone about that guy tonight. I don't want them to make a big deal.' I then erased it. She just nodded. I mouthed 'Thank you.'

Jess was sleeping over Angela's so we only had to make the one stop.

Jess yelled back, 'Thanks guys, had a great time!" I know she did have a good time except at the end… that kind of caught her off guard. But I know she overall had a good time. Lets hope she doesn't open her mouth, at least for a little bit.

We were pulling up the Cullen's driveway. I sighed. Bed and Edward. I can't wait. I'm exhausted.

Edward was waiting out on the step. I got up and ran to him. He picked me up and spun me around.

He went to kiss me but my lip was a little puffy. I pulled away when our lips made contact since it hurt some.

"Ow."

"What's wrong love?" He looked at my lip. "What happened?"

Alice butt in as she walked by. "Two girls in the rest room were going at it and Bella tried to calm it down. They hit her in the lip but she's fine."

He looked at me. "Yup. You know me, always trying to keep the peace." He just chuckled.

"Is that why you said that you had your 'fair share of excitement for the night'?"

I nodded.

"Come on, let's go. We can get some ice on that lip."

"I'd rather have you on my lips."

He chuckled. "Bella, I just kissed you and it hurt."

I touched my lip. "Right." Then I giggled to myself. Duh.

We went upstairs and I got a shower. Ah, so refreshed. I looked in the mirror. Shit! A bruise was already forming. What the fuck? My lip is busted and I had an excuse lined up but how am I suppose to explain my eye being black and blue. You couldn't see it before because of the make up but now it's clearly visible.

Okay, I'll walk out with my hair over my face some and go into Alice's room to ask her for make up.

I walked out of the bathroom fast. "Edward, I'm going to see Alice for something."

"Okay?"

I went into Alice's room. She was there fixing up her closet with the clothes that were left on her bed. I shut the door.

"Alice."

She turned and gasped.

"Oh my god Bella, what happened to your face?"

"Shh!"

She got big eyed but didn't say anything.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you just give me some make up to put on my face to hide it?"

"Bella, Edward will notice you're wearing make up."

"Well, I'm going to hop right into bed and hopefully he won't see."

She sighed. "Fine."

She got her make up bag and started putting cover up on.

"Bella I'm done. You can still see some on your face. It won't cover it all up."

I looked in the mirror. "It's okay. It's better than before."

"Bella, can't you tell me what happened?"

"Not now Alice. It's going to be worse tomorrow so can you help me tomorrow with this too?"

She just nodded.

I went back into Edward's room.

"I'm going to bed Edward, I'm really tired."

"Alright love. I kissed him real fast and laid on his chest." I think he could tell something was up but he let it go.

I eventually fell asleep. I was exhausted.

**Leave Reviews please! **

**See what other issues come Bella's way. Go figure. **


	2. End result

27

**So Bella got in a fight. What a surprise. Haha! **

**See what other suprises comes Bella's way. Good or Bad? **

**LEMONS toward the end! **

**BPOV**

When I woke up Edward wasn't in the room. Good. I got up and went into the bathroom. Shit! It looks horrible.

I lightly said "Alice. Come here." And she was in the room in seconds.

She came into the bathroom.

"Bella, you wanted me?"

She gasped when she saw my face.

"Bella, you look horrible. It's so much worse." I was touching my face and moving it. My eye hurt when I touched or moved it.

"Bella, tell me what happened. Edward is out at the store so he's not home."

"Fine." I paused. "Remember when Jess and I went to the bathroom?"

"Yes." Duh, of course she remembers.

"Well on our way out this guy was hitting on Jess. So of course she stopped and was flirting with him. Anyways they started to make out. I stood there for a while and decided it was enough. I wasn't going to leave her there with him and I most certainly wasn't going to stand there for the rest of the night." I paused again.

"Well I tried pulling her away to go back with you guys. The guy tried stopping me. He was older. His breath stunk of alcohol and you could clearly tell he was drunk. Well Jess was being reluctant but I wasn't going to leave without her. Anyways, things got rough and he threw me against the wall and so tackled him. He threw me on the floor and then I got up and punched him." I paused.

"And?" She anxiously asked

"And… then he became furious and punched me back, in the face. I fell on the floor. I remember seeing two guys take him down. Then Jess helped me up and I asked her not to say anything. Then I made up that story about the two girls in the bathroom."

I stopped. "So that is what happened and that is why my face looks like this."

"Bella –"

The door started to open. Alice was looking down. It was Edward. I looked at Alice.

"Damn it Alice! You knew he was there! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Bella, he was going to find out anyways. I mean the bruise is clearly noticeable."

I just looked down shaking my head.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up. It hurt to blink.

He gasped when he saw my face but then quickly recovered. "Did you seriously get in a fight with a guy?"

"Maybe." I got up and walked past him into the bedroom. Alice left the room.

"Bella, why would you do that? The guy must have been much stronger than you."

"Yeah. Definitely." That didn't help.

"Edward, he wouldn't let me take Jess with me. Then he pushed me against the wall so I tackled him. He threw me off and I got up and punched him. No one else was helping. And then he got pissed and punched me back. I'm just glad I didn't black out. But see, I'm fine."

"Bella, you clearly are not fine."

"Yes I am. I just need some ice and I should be good as new. Nothing is broken."

He sighed. "Lets get some ice."

I walked downstairs and Rosalie and Emmett were there. Great.

They saw me. Ugh.

"Damn Bella, what happened to you?" Emmett of course had to come right out and say it.

"Got in a fight with a guy."

"At the club?"

"Yeah." Rosalie looked at me.

Rose spoke up, "It wasn't that guy that was trying to dance with you was it? Because I gave him a pretty mean death stare." I giggled. Edward growled. Drama queen.

"No, it wasn't him."

"The guy must have been strong, leaving a mark like that."

"Yeah, he was pretty big. Probably your size Emmett, just not as many muscles."

I saw Edward get agitated, running his hand threw his hair.

"So dish, what happened?"

I sighed in aggravation. "He wouldn't let me take Jess with me. Some harsh words were exchanged. He thought I was just going to leave but I wouldn't. He got in my face and I pushed him to back off. He threw me against the wall. He tried walking away and so I jumped on his back –"

Emmett cut in. "Yeah, kick his ass!" Edward looked at him and growled.

"Anyways, he got pissed and threw me off of him. I was furious. I stood up. He just stared at me with a smile on his face. I punched him in the face. Then he really got mad. I think that's when realization hit me about what I just did. He then punched me right in the face and I flew back onto the floor. I saw some guys take him down and then Jess helped me up." I turned to Rose. "I told the girls that I had a mishap with two chicks in the bathroom as a cover up for my busted lip. I didn't know my face would look like this."

"Job well done Bella."

"Thanks? I guess. I'm just glad I didn't leave Jess with him. Could you imagine what he might have done if he wanted to have sex with her and she said no. Who knows what he would have done."

Edward looked at me. "How about next time you ask someone for help?"

"I can take care of myself. I mean I fought with a guy Emmett's size. I got a punch in and all. I mean sure he almost knocked me out but still, I think I did pretty good."

"Took some balls to do that Bella, mad props."

"Thanks?" I giggled. Emmett is crazy sometimes with his choice of words.

"Anyways, I'm going to get dressed and have Alice do my make up. Edward, I thought we'd go to Port Angeles today. I wanted to go to the bookstore."

"Sure love."

"Sweet." Emmett said.

We both looked at him.

"Well, I'm coming with. There are a few new video games I want to get. The store is connected to the bookstore."

"Oh okay. Alice is going too. She told Jess and Angela she'd get them a gift card to the store she got their outfits from."

I got dressed and we were getting ready to leave.

"Edward how does this look?"

He came over to cup my face. "You look beautiful."

I gave him a look. "Seriously Edward?"

"It looks good. You can barely see it."

"Let's go you guys! Geez, you take forever!"

I let out a sigh. "Come on." I took his hand and we headed downstairs.

We got to Port Angeles in no time. Emmett drove like a maniac.

He parked right out front of the store.

Alice headed down the block to the clothing store while Emmett went into the video game store and Edward and I went into the bookstore.

We looked around for a while and I bought the books I wanted to get.

"Edward, I'm going to run to the shop on the corner and get a snack."

"Sure. I'm going to see if they have any new music in." The video games were in the same store where the CDs were.

I stood in line. I was getting a hot dog. I was excited. I didn't eat breakfast so I was really hungry.

I got the hotdog and turned around. I took a few steps but then staggered because I almost bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, excuse me." Then I stopped after I passed him. It was the guy from the club. Shit!

He noticed too because when I turned around to see if he noticed, he had already turned to look at me. I swallowed hard.

I tried to walk fast again, acting as though I didn't recognize him.

I could feel him getting closer.

Then he pushed me in the alley and pinned me against the wall. He had his forearm on my throat so I was trapped. I couldn't yell or anything. I tried kicking him but it did nothing.

"Thanks for getting me kicked out of the club last night bitch. I almost got arrested because of you. You're lucky you didn't stick around and complain to the cops like a little bitch."

I was grabbing his forearm to get off of me. It wasn't working.

Then he leaned his arm against my throat more. I could barely breath.

He took me deeper into the alley. He ripped open my shirt and I started to cry. Is this really happening?

"You're a whore who needs to mind her own business, so now you're gonna get treated like a whore." I was shaking my head telling him to stop.

"Please don't! Please stop!" I was squeezing my eyes shut, tears pouring out.

He put his hand over my mouth. I tried biting him but it did nothing. He acted like I didn't even make a mark.

He turned me around and pulled down my jeans. I kept crying and trying to scream. He pushed his whole body against mine from behind. I could feel him on me. It was disgusting.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson."

He started to pull down my underwear when I felt him get off of me.

I turned around and Edward had pushed him down the alley. He got a few punches in and then Emmett beat him more as Edward helped me. I was coughing, catching my breath. I was shaken up so he pulled up my jeans for me and buttoned up a few buttons that remained on my shirt. He helped me stand up.

Edward looked down the alley. Emmett stood up from hitting the guy. He wasn't moving. Edward and I started walking down the alley, the opposite way.

Emmett walked behind us.

"Emmett, did you kill him?"

"No. But close enough."

Edward wouldn't let me look behind me even though I knew Emmett would be blocking the view.

I used the sleeves of my shirt to wipe my tears. I noticed some of the make up came off onto my sleeve.

"I'm going to call Alice, see if she bought those cards and to make sure she's not buying anything else. You know, I really think that girl needs an intervention." I laughed and he smiled. He was glad I was laughing.

We sat on a bench.

"Bella, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. My throat is a little sore but that's it."

"Your throat?"

"Yeah. He kept his forearm across my throat so I couldn't scream. But he didn't do anything else since you stopped him." I leaned my head against his chest.

He didn't say anything.

"Edward."

"Yes love?"

"What if he did it?"

"Did what?"

"What if that guy raped me?"

"But he didn't."

"I know, but what if he had?"

"Then I know that me and Emmett most certainly would have killed him." He knew I wouldn't completely like that answer but the truth was I liked his answer.

I looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Stopping him."

"You do not need to thank me."

"Well, I'll have to thank Emmett."

"No, no thanks needed," Emmett added as he and Alice walked up.

She put her arms around me as Emmett walked in front and Edward walked behind us. Great, now I'm going to be treated like royalty. Have freakin' security on my ass all the time.

We all got in the car and headed back to their house.

Rosalie was there looking at magazines.

"Wow, Alice coming back from 'shopping' with no bags, that's the first." She laughed.

"Not now Rosalie," Alice added.

"Okay?"

Emmett sat next to her on the couch as I went upstairs to change. He ripped my shirt so I wanted to throw it out and put another one on.

I looked in the mirror and my cover up was smudged. Light tears started to fall. How the hell did I get in this mess?

I started to take off my shirt and I let it fall to the floor. My jeans' button was broke. Only the zipper worked. I was going to throw those away too. Luckily they weren't a pair I really liked.

Edward was behind me when I looked up.

"Edward, he ruined my jeans." I showed him the hole where the button was. I pouted. I leaned down to get my shirt. "And he ripped my shirt. Bastard."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry about your clothes."

"Yeah me too." Now I was in my bra and panties. I went over to my bag to get clothes but then I noticed I didn't have anything left other than what I wore yesterday during the day. I wasn't going to wear the clothes I wore to the club.

I sighed.

"What's wrong love?"

"I only have my dirty clothes from yesterday."

"Do you want to wear something of mine?"

"No, it's okay. I can wear my dirty clothes."

Alice came out of nowhere. "You will do no such thing. I will get you dressed."

"Alice, I'm in my panties!" I hid behind Edward.

"Oh please Bella, I don't care."

She took my hand and walked me to her room. We passed Emmett. "Nice." Is all he said.

"You couldn't run into the room Alice?" I don't even care anymore. Emmett has seen me in my panties and naked before so what's the difference now. It's not normal though. I laughed to myself.

She just smiled but didn't ask what I was laughing at.

"Here, wear these cute skin-tight jeans with these flats. And put on this cute shirt."

"Thanks Alice."

She turned around. "Do you want me to do your make up?" She had blush in her hand.

I giggled. "No. I want to put ice on it to make it go down some."

"Okay. Let me know if you want me to put some on before you go home."

"Shit. I forgot about Charlie. Damn." I let out a deep breath.

I walked out her room and headed downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen. I started to look in the fridge. I'm even hungrier since I didn't even get to eat my hotdog. I didn't see anything I liked but when I opened the freezer I must have had the smile of a 5-year-old's when they see the ice cream man coming down the street. They had ice cream sandwiches. Yay!

I took out 2 and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV to see what was on. I had one in my hand and the remote in the other.

I couldn't find anything good on TV. Then I came across "Citizen Kane." It's a classic. It was half way through but I didn't care. I've seen it before anyways.

I started flipping the channels more and saw the movie "Step-brothers" was on. Emmett really likes this and I could use a laugh so I turned it on.

It was at the part that they were having a birthday dinner for the one son, Derek. The one main character, Dale, was in the bathroom. Then Alice, Derek's wife, came out of the bathroom stall. She snuck into the men's room. She apparently has an infatuation with him. Then she pulled down his pants and got on him. Oh my god they're doing it! The TV was on loud and all you could hear is her screaming and yelling. I kept trying to turn it down but the remote button kept getting stuck. I jumped up to turn it down by the button on the TV itself but I tripped. By the time I got up to turn it down the sex scene was over. I was catching my breath from falling. I was relieved that it was over. Then I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I looked up on my way back to the couch and saw Edward and Emmett looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh shut up." And I sat on the couch.

I heard Emmett laugh and he must have walked away. I felt wind and Edward was by my side.

He stroked my hair out of my face. He kept looking at my bruise. He touched it lightly with his fingers. I closed my eyes and gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it feels good. The coldness feels great." I had a satisfying smile on my face as my eyes were closed because he put his fingers back on my eye.

He sat back. I got up to go to the freezer to get an ice pack. I pretended to slip and I 'fell' on Edward. "Oops" I said innocently as I looked at him.

He just smiled. I slowly put my one leg over his body and as I did so he stroked my outer thigh and ass. I pushed myself against his cock.

"Mmm.. this is much more comfortable."

He smiled and put both of his hands on my ass to push me down more. I let out a light moan.

"My lip is feeling much better today." I smiled.

I leaned down and kissed him. It was soft at first, to get a feel, to make sure my lip was fine. That it was. I slipped my tongue in his mouth as he did mine. I let out a moan as he pushed my ass back down to where my pussy rubbed his cock.

I leaned my forehead on his and let go of his lips. I rotated my hips as I said, "Edward…" I humped him slow but with force. "…Let's go upstairs." He nodded while panting in response to the friction I was causing.

He grabbed me and darted upstairs. He tossed me on the bed and I yelped, as I got lost in the covers.

He started climbing on the bed as I threw my shoes on the floor. We couldn't tare our eyes away from each other. Emmett could barge in here and I wouldn't budge. I don't think Edward would either.

He was hovering over me now. I took his neck and pulled him toward me. We began to kiss and he laid his whole body on me. Even though he was heavy I loved the feel of his body on me.

He took my one leg and slowly put it around his waist. I shift my hips to get more comfortable with how I was now laying. In order to do this I had to lift my hips up a few times. He moaned each time. I giggled to myself and I could feel his mouth turn into a smile while they were on my lips.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"What? Of course not." I let out another laugh.

We started to kiss again.

He leaned back but brought me with him. I began to lift up his shirt and after I threw it on the floor he lifted up my shirt. He started to kiss my neck and as he was about to take off my bra he saw the bruise on my arm. He looked at me.

"It's from him throwing me into the wall." He looked angry.

"Shh… lets forget about it." I took his hands and put them behind my back to unclip my bra. The straps started to fall down my arms and Edward slid it off and tossed it on the floor. He stared at my chest and then my eyes. I blushed. He smiled and started to kiss me again. He made his way to my neck while he massaged my breasts. It felt amazing. I kept letting out short breaths.

I sat up and he backed up. He was now on his knees and I sat up in front of him. He played with my hair as I put my hands on his belt and undid it. I then unbuttoned his pants. They were still on him as he laid me back down. He trailed kisses down my stomach to right above my waistband. He undid the pants and started to pull them down. I lifted up my hips so they would slide off. After they were off he tossed them on the floor.

He laid himself on me again but I pushed him over so I was straddling him. Of course I couldn't actually push him but he saw what I wanted to do so he moved himself to roll on his back.

I moved myself down so I could pull down his pants and also tossed them on the floor.

I crawled back onto him. I laid myself flat so that our crotches were touching as well as were our chests. As my chest came into contact with his I gasped and laughed.

"What?"

"Your chest… it's cold. It made my chest cold when I laid on you."

I laid my head on his chest and he trailed his fingertips on my back.

"Ah."

"What's wrong?"

"It's fine. It's just… I think a bruise is developing on my back." I heard him growl but I disregarded it.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

Then he flipped me over to where he was on top of me. I yelped since he caught me off guard.

He started to trail kisses from my neck to my breasts. He alternated between them with kisses and massages.

I arched my back, which pushed them more into his mouth. As he was doing this he moved his hands down to slide my panties down some. Then he started kissing down my stomach and trailed kisses all the way right above my clit.

"Tease."

He just chuckled and slid my panties off of me. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded.

He pulled down the big comforter and I climbed underneath. As I was climbing to get under them he spanked me on the ass. I let out a gasp. I was surprised. I giggled.

I turned and faced him. "Someone's being fresh." He chuckled.

"Did you like that?" he asked me.

"Maybe." I blushed.

Before he got under the covers with me I pulled down his boxers and he tossed them on the floor. Now we were both under the covers lying side-by-side, completely naked.

He was about to kiss me when I slid all the way under the covers.

"Bella what are you doing?" He knew what I was doing.

"You'll see."

He was almost completely hard. I know just the trick to get him ready.

I blew on his cock and I heard him take in a breath. I had to hold back a laugh. Then without gripping his cock at all, I ran my tongue from his balls all the way up to the tip of his cock. He moaned.

I then sucked on his balls. I can't remember if I've ever done that before. Regardless, I really wanted to now. He started moving his hips some.

I saw his hand come under the covers; I think he wanted to stroke it a little. I slapped his hand and he laughed and took his hand back out from under the covers.

"Be patient Edward." He growled. I lifted the covers off of us some.

"Is there something that you want?"

He gave me a look. "Bella."

"I'm just saying, you tried putting your hand underneath… you just need to be patient." I went back under the covers.

He doesn't want any more teasing, he wants friction.

I grabbed his cock. I gave it a tight squeeze for him being so impatient. I giggled.

I started to stroke it. To get some juices I put my hand in my pussy. I was completely soaked. I took my juices and put it on his cock. He jolted.

"Bella, what was that?"

"What was what?" Shit. Did he not like that?

"It was warm." I didn't say anything.

He pulled the covers back.

"It was just my saliva."

He chuckled. "Bella I know how your spit feels and it wasn't that. It felt like…"

He stopped and stared at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Bella, did you?"

I hesitated. "Yes."

"Say it. Out loud."

I didn't say anything.

"Bella."

"No."

He tackled me and I let out a moan when I felt his cock touch my clit.

"Tell me."

"No." I smiled.

He began to hump me, his cock sliding up and down my clit.

"Oh my god." I let out a loud moan. It slid perfectly since I was so wet.

Then he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Tell me."

I growled. I couldn't take it anymore.

He slowly started humping me again. I tried moving my hips. He held them down.

"No. Not until you tell me."

"Fine." I swallowed. I opened my eyes to look at him. "I… to ease the stroking, I…. stuck my fingers… in my pussy… and used my pre-cum to help me guide my hand on…"

I felt his cock throb.

"Guide your hand on what?"

I smiled. "Your cock." I'll feed him a little on my own. "I took my fingers, stuck them in my pussy and used my juices to help stroke your cock." I blushed and giggled.

His throbbing got more intense.

"Now Edward, get in me before you cum."

He smiled and positioned himself. He began to slowly enter and then slammed in me. I let out a loud scream. I know everyone in the house heard but oh well. I laughed.

I hit his arm. "Warn me next time!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

I grabbed his face and started to kiss him. He started to thrust. He did it slow at first, both of us savoring it. I had my hands in his hair. Then he dug his face in my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moved my hands to be around his back, squeezing him tighter.

His pace was medium but it was good enough for enjoyment but also making it last longer.

He pulled back to look at me. He was on his knees now. I lowered my legs from around him. He started going a little faster. I arched my back. He put his arm underneath and lifted me up. He then laid back, pulling me on top of him. We never separated while repositioning ourselves.

I was now straddling him. I started to hump him, with each thrust my clit rubbed against his stomach. I'm not bouncing on him yet, just humping back and forth. With each thrust I'm gripping him tighter and tighter. He keeps groaning and squeezing his eyes shut.

I moved my hands that were on his chest back to grip his thighs. I am now leaning back and starting to go up and down some. We are sliding perfectly. The only sounds in the room are our moans, our body slapping together, and the juices squishing together. It's weird saying it. But it sounded amazing.

I then leaned up and fell forward. I started humping him again. My chest is against his with my face buried into his neck.

I giggled. "Edward."

"Hmm?"

"My muscles are hurting." I giggled again. "Can you, you know, thrust into me?"

"Of course my love."

I stayed up on my knees. I felt him put up his knees to give himself leverage.

He started thrusting up into me slowly, then medium, and then fast.

"Oh my god, Edward!" I was moaning into his neck.

I couldn't stop making noises or letting out moans the whole time he was thrusting.

Then I started humping him, meeting his thrusts. The friction felt amazing.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum."

He started going faster.

"Shit!"

"Oh fuck!"

I let out a scream, squeezed him tight all over and then was shaking on top of him. In response to my intense orgasm he thrusted deeply into me a few more times and then came himself, keeping his hips raised. My whole body was in the air, no longer touching the bed. He was deep inside me.

He slowly lowered himself.

"Shit Edward." I let out a few heavy breaths. "That was incredible." I continued to lie on top of him as I was trying to catch my breath.

After a few minutes I slowly rolled off of him.

As I slid him out of me I rolled over, moaning in pain. He looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it's just, my muscles and groin area…. They're sore and stiff from working them so much. I guess next time you're on top." I laughed again.

"Whatever is most comfortable for you." He kissed me and then laid back down next to me.

I tried moving my thighs all the way apart and they were sore in the groin area. "Yeah, from the way I'm stiff and sore right now, you on top seems like the best bet." I giggled. I then felt sleepy all of a sudden and fell asleep.

**Do you guys want me to continue? See what Charlie's reaction is and what other situations comes Bella's way? Let me know. **

**Leave reviews please! **


	3. The truth

26

**This is the sequel to Bella's night out with the girls. She got into a fight and then ran into the guy again. Although she wasn't raped she still was sexually assaulted. **

**Bella Swan is a strong woman but there are some things that can attack you mentally. Lets see how she handles everything and what other accusations come her way. **

**BPOV**

Edward dropped me off at home and I headed straight upstairs to my room. But as I was half way up the stairs Charlie called me down.

"Bella? Come here."

I went down the stairs. Great. He's going to see my face.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I wanted to see how your weekend was with Alice."

He finally walked into the kitchen where I was getting some water. My eye still hurt when I'd move the muscles on my face.

I was turned at the sink. He couldn't see my face.

"So… how was it? Your weekend?"

"It was really nice. We went out for Alice's birthday. She made me dance."

He chuckled. "Hopefully it wasn't too painful."

"I survived, I guess that's what counts."

"Most certainly does." He paused. "Did you guys do anything today?"

Before I responded he spoke again.

"Bella, can you please look at me while I'm talking to you?"

I put down the dish I was washing and got ready to turn around. I know for certain he is going to draw conclusions.

I turned around and looked up. He gasped.

"Bella, what the hell happened to your face?"

I was ready to speak. "Was it Edward? Did he do this? I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!"

"Dad! Stop! It wasn't Edward!"

"Then who was it?" His face was beat red with anger.

"It was this jerk at the club we went to."

"Did the guy just decide he was going to punch you in the face?"

"No. I kind of ticked him off but he started it."

"Bella. Tell me what happened."

I sat down at the kitchen table and so he came and sat across from me. Here we go again.

"I went to the bathroom with Jess. We were on our way out when a guy started to flirt with her. They started making out and so I stood there for a bit. I wasn't going to leave her with him…."

"Good."

"…Anyways, I got frustrated standing there so I told her to come with me. She refused but I wasn't leaving her. The drunk got in my face telling me to leave. I wouldn't. He pushed me into the wall…"

Charlie grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it. He didn't like this.

"…. Since he through me into the wall I ran and tackled him. He didn't move much since he was like 3x my size. He, without effort, threw me on the ground. He was laughing at me. I got up and went right over and punched him in the face. He got really pissed and punched me back. I flew back on the floor and then Jess got some guys to take him down." I stopped talking for a moment.

"Did you tell Alice or the cops or anything?"

"No, I lied to Alice, telling her my lip was swollen because two girls were fighting and I was trying to stop it. The bruise didn't show up until later. Edward was furious when he saw it."

He looked a little relieved that Edward was as mad as he was.

"Well, did you call the cops r anything like that?"

"No."

"Bella, you should have called me."

"Dad, I didn't want to make a big fuss about it and I didn't even want anyone to know. You know I don't like the attention."

"Bella, you know this is bigger than just attention." I nodded. I knew that.

"Well, do you remember what he looks like or anything about him? Maybe I can track him down."

I waved my hand. "No, it's fine. You don't need to do that."

"And why not?" He wanted to do something.

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Bella, just tell me."

"I went to the bookstore today with Edward, Emmett, and Alice. We all had to do our individual shopping. Anyways, while Edward and Emmett looked at CDs and Alice was looking at clothes, of course…" I let out a little laugh. "… I went down the street to get a snack."

I paused. I didn't want to continue.

"And?" He was anxious.

"And… I almost bumped into someone. When I looked up it was the guy from the club. I hoped he didn't recognize me since he was drunk. I started to walk really fast but he caught up to me…" I hesitated.

"Bella. Tell me."

"Well, he pushed me into the alley and basically tried to rape me but Edward and Emmett got there in time. Edward pushed him off of me and Emmett beat him senseless as Edward helped me put some of my clothes back on."

He looked furious. His face was beat red. I thought his head was going to explode.

"So you can't look for him because I don't want to start anything and I don't want to get the Cullens involved in this."

He sat back and sighed. "Well, if that's what you want. Remind me to thank Edward and Emmett next time I see them."

"Dad, you don't need to thank them."

"No, I want to."

"Fine. I'll remind you. Now, can I get some ice and go to bed?"

"Sure Bells. Get some rest." I nodded.

He got up and kissed me on the head as he went back in the living room.

I made my way upstairs. I am so exhausted.

As soon as I closed my door I started to undress. I took off my top and looked in my drawer for a tank top. I slid off my bra and put it on.

Then I pulled down my jeans and panties and put on some boy shorts.

I looked in the mirror and stared at my bruises on my face, arm, and a few light ones on my back. I started to touch my face and couldn't help but let out a few tears. I was still in disbelief how I got myself into this mess.

I let me head fall. I sniffed and wiped my face. When I looked up Edward was there.

I jumped and grabbed my chest.

"Edward, you scared me."

"I'm sorry love."

I turned around. "It's okay. I'm just really tired and a little overwhelmed."

"I'm sure."

"I'll be right back. I want to finish getting ready for bed."

"Sure."

I went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, my hair, washed my face, and went to the bathroom.

When I came out I saw Edward lying on my bed.

I grabbed my ice pack, turned my little dim lamp on and turned off my other lights.

"Edward, I don't think I can stay up to talk. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Of course. I don't mind at all."

I laid down next to him and sighed in relief.

"Edward, did you overhear the conversation downstairs?"

"Yes."

"Oh." I paused. "I'm sorry my dad accused you immediately of doing this to me."

"No need for apologies. Honestly, I would have drawn the same conclusion myself."

"Really? Mmm. Must be a male protective thing."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Edward?" I giggled.

"Yes love?"

I giggled. "Did you watch me change?"

He didn't say anything.

I looked up. "Edward?"

He just smiled.

"You're unbelievable, you know that Edward Cullen."

"So I've been told."

I have no idea what he said after that because I fell right to sleep.

_(Dream)_

_It's a flashback. _

_I bought my hotdog and walked down the street. I realized I was being chased. I dropped my hotdog and ran. I felt myself be pushed into the alley. It looked like it was a never-ending alley. It looked as though if I tried running I would never find the end, to the sidewalk. _

_I saw a dark figure over me and grab me. "No." I mumbled. The figure laughed at me. _

_He walked into the moonlight and I could see him. It was that guy again. _

"_Please, no." I was terrified. _

_He pushed me against the wall and I felt myself jolt. _

"_Please don't." He came closer, leaning on me. I started to whimper and cry. _

_He then started to tare my clothes. _

"_Please don't!" _

_He shook me, telling me to shut up. The tears were streaming down my face. _

_He turned me around and pushed on me. He once again started to pull down my pants. _

"_Edward please, Edward where are you? Help me. Please." I let out sobs. _

_He started to shake me. "Stop, please." I was whimpering as I said 'please.' _

_Then I heard Edward's voice. "Edward? Help me." _

"Bella? Bella? Wake up. Shh, Bella, wake up."

I jolted and I realized I was in my room.

"Edward?"

"You were having a nightmare."

I hate this. I put the top of my forearm over my eyes and started to cry.

I turned on my side. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Edward, I'm fine. Please, don't look at me."

"Bella, were you having a nightmare about today?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella, please. Talk to me."

I turned back on my other side. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what happened."

"In the dream?"

"Sure." I know he wants to know about today too but I'll start with the dream for now.

I looked down while I spoke. I played with the sheets to keep my hands busy.

"Well, I was walking down the street with my hotdog…" I let out a little laugh. "… when I noticed I was being followed. I started running. I felt someone push me in an alley. The alley was long and it looked as though if I kept running I would never get to the end. He started to rip off my clothes and I was crying and telling him to stop. He wouldn't. But then he kept shaking me and I was yelling for you. That's when I woke up."

My eyes were watery. I looked up. "So, that's what happened."

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me closer to lay on his chest.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight love."

The next morning I woke up and I was still a little tired. I was a little restless through the night so I didn't get too much sleep. It was Monday, which made it even better.

Edward and Alice came over a little earlier than usual so that she could do my make up. The bruise was still there. Carlisle said that there would be a bruise there for a while by the force and place he hit me at. Therefore, cover-up is going to be my best friend for the next week or so.

I got dressed and was ready to go.

"Okay Alice, you can do my make up now. Just be gentle, it's sore."

"No problem." She had a smile on her face.

She did my make up within seconds.

"How do I look Alice?"

"It looks good. You can still see some of the bruising but most of it is covered up."

"I figured. Oh well, there's nothing I can really do about it, right?" She nodded.

We were pulling up to school.

"Guys, what if people say something to me? I know they'll stare."

"If they say anything to you, just be truthful. Or at least as much as you want."

"Ugh, attention, just what I wanted."

We got out of the car and Edward and Alice walked beside me.

Jess and Angela walked by. "Hey Bella, how –" Angela stopped talking.

"Bella what happened to you?" She looked at Alice and Edward. Jess knew what it was from.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Just from the fight I got into at the club."

"Oh." I don't think she believed me. She probably thought I was talking about the girl fight I made up.

Jess didn't say anything because she knew.

We all walked together. Jess pulled me over a little while we walked.

"Bella, is that from the guy who hit you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about that. If I didn't give you a problem about leaving with you none of this would have happened."

"Jess it's fine. Things just got out of hand. Okay?"

"Okay."

Jess turned the corner to go to her class. Alice went off to her class, skipping down the hall.

Edward and I walked into the one class we had together.

The classroom phone rang and the teacher answered it. Edward got a stern look on his face and looked at me.

"Edward, what's up?"

"Bella, the principle would like to see you in his office."

"Um, okay." I got my books together and headed to the office. What the hell is this about?

I walked in and the guidance counselor was in there wit him. What is going on?

"Ms. Swan have a seat."

"Okay?"

"Ms. Swan, it has come to our attention by some students that you have some bruises on my face."

I ignored his statement. "What's going on?" I paused. "Why is the guidance counselor here?"

"Bella, we want to know…" She looked at the principle.

"Know what?"

"Bella, did Edward do this?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Bella, it's okay. Calm down."

"I will not calm down. Why would you say that?"

"If he didn't do it then tell me what did happen."

I growled. "Ugh, fine. Alice, her sister, me, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, and a few other girls from school went to a club in town and I got in a fight with a guy. He was drunk and we argued. He pushed me against the wall. I jumped on him. He threw me on the floor. I got mad and punched him in the face. He was furious and punched me back." I paused. "That is what happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, what kind of question is that? Oh, and don't bother calling my dad, he already knows about everything."

They looked at each other.

"And if you don't believe me ask Jessica Stanley. She was there with me when he did this. Talk to the club, I'm sure they remember him."

"Okay Ms. Swan, calm down. We'll talk to Ms. Stanley about this."

"Fine. Can I please leave now?"

"Yes."

I left but went outside. I needed air. Edward drove so I decided to walk home. I couldn't go back in school and have everyone constantly look at me. I decided to just call my dad.

"Hey Bells, why are you calling me during school hours?"

"I'm walking home. Can you pick me up? I left school. They called me into the office because of my bruises and they accused Edward of doing it and I told them not to call you because you already knew about it."

He sighed. "Okay Bells, where are you?"

"A little bit off of school property."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

I continued to walk. I needed to let off some steam.

Then I saw Charlie's squad car.

"Hey Bells, get in."

I got in. "Can you just take me home?"

"Sure. Then I'm going to the school and set things straight."

I'm not going to fight. "Okay."

"No arguments Bells?"

"No. Don't feel like it."

He had a surprised look on his face.

He dropped me off. "Thanks dad." He nodded and headed back to school.

I looked at my phone and saw a missed text.

_(Text)_

"_Everything okay at the principle's office?" _

"_Yeah. Everything's fine." _

"_What they'd want?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Bella, they wouldn't call you in there if it were nothing." _

"_We can talk about it later." _

"_Okay. Talk about it at lunch?" _

"_No, I'm at home. But don't leave school. They may want to speak with you." _

"_What? Why would they want to speak with me?" _

"_Just stay, okay? I don't want to start anything else." _

"_Else?" _

"_Like I said… later." _

"_Okay. Love you." _

"_Love you." _

I decided to take a nap. The medicine Carlisle gave me for the swelling and pain makes me sleepy. By the time I wake up school should be over.

**EPOV**

I was walking in the hallway to my next class when I heard Charlie's thoughts. What's he doing here? I then saw him walking toward the office.

_Ugh, I can't believe I have to deal with this. They won't believe her. _

Believe Bella?

I called out his name. "Chief Swan."

He turned around. "Oh, hi Edward."

"What are you doing here sir?"

"Not right now Edward. I need to handle some stuff."

"Oh okay." He nodded and walked into the office.

I went to class but it was near by so I could over hear what was being said.

"_Chief Swan, what are you doing here?" _

"_My daughter called. She was upset. She said you guys accused Edward of beating her and that's where she got her bruise from." _

"_Chief Swan, we're just looking into all possibilities." _

"_I understand that but I can assure you that Edward did not hurt her. If he did I'm sure you'd know I would have taken care of it by now." _

"_I know but –" _

"_Did she explain what did happen?"_

"_She said something about a club and getting in a fight with a guy there." _

"_Yes, that's what happened. Ask Edward's sisters and the other girls that went with her. And Jessica Stanley. Bella was got in a fight with the guy to get her away from him." _

"_What?" _

He told them what happened and said that they'd call down Jess and then settle it.

Charlie waited around until everything was settled.

"_Alright Chief, Ms. Stanley confirmed what happened. We're sorry about this inconvenience." _

"_It's alright. I know you're just being precautious and watching out for the students' best interest but I can reassure you that Edward didn't doing this to Bella. If I ever found out he has, he'd immediately be thrown in a jail cell… by __me.__" _

"_Good to know." _

I wanted to leave and see Bella but she asked me not to.

The rest of the day went by so slow. When that last bell finally rang I couldn't wait to see her. Alice was by the car.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll take the car. Go see Bella. She's sleeping."

I climbed through her window and she was sleeping in her bed. She must have wiped off the make up Alice put on her face because the bruise was very visible.

I waited around in her room until she'd wake. About a half hour later she had woken.

She rubbed her eyes and then made a hissing sound when she accidently rubbed her one eye, forgetting it was sore.

"Edward?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I figured."

"You know me too well."

She let out a little laugh.

"So I'm gathering you saw or heard my dad at school?"

"Yeah. He set things straight so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Really? Everything's okay?"

"Yup. Jess confirmed everything too."

"At least that's over with."

I nodded.

"Could we head to your place for dinner? Charlie is filling in for someone and I could use some company."

"Sounds good."

She got some things together and we headed to her truck.

"Edward, can you drive? Carlisle said I shouldn't drive while taking this medicine and my eye is a little swollen so I don't think it'd be safe."

"Of course."

We both got in the car and headed to my house.

**See what happens during the second part of the sequel. **

**Lemon alert. **

**Please leave review. **


	4. Past it

24

**So Bella had to deal with some stuff at school but hopefully things get better… hopefully. **

**LEMON! **

**BPOV**

"Edward, could you stop at a store so I can pick up something to eat for dinner?"

"No need. I can make you something when we get to my house."

"I can make something myself."

"No."

I laughed. "Yes."

"You are so stubborn."

"You do too much for me already. I can give you a break tonight."

"I can never do too much for you and I don't need or want a break."

"Well guess what, you're getting one."

We pulled up to his house shortly after.

We both went into his house and walked into the kitchen.

Edward was about to open the refrigerator when I jumped in front of him.

"No."

He growled and turned around.

I looked around and saw Ellio's pizza in the freezer.

"Mmm… perfect."

I took it out and put it in the microwave. I couldn't wait long enough for it to cook in the toaster.

When it was done a few minutes later I took it out and sat at the counter. I needed it to cool off.

Edward was sitting there watching me.

"You know, I'm not liking this at all."

"I know." I looked up and smiled.

I was about to get a drink when I heard Emmett yell. "Oh my god! Bella get in here! Now!"

I walked into the living room. He was looking at something on his laptop.

"What Emmett?"

"Sit down next to me."

I walked over and sat next to him on the sofa. "Okay. What are we looking at?"

"You ready for this?"

"Sure."

He showed me the screen. "It's you fighting that guy at the club!"

"What?"

"Yeah, someone must have recorded it with their phone."

"How'd you find this?"

"Not important." He had a smile on his face.

"Turn it off, I don't want Edward to see." Then Edward darted in.

"See what?"

I growled at Emmett.

"Nothing dude, it's cool. Something stupid."

"Well your thoughts say otherwise."

He took the laptop from Emmett and put it on the coffee table. I looked at Emmett and he looked back. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward, it's nothing. Some kid just video taped me and the guy fighting."

It showed the guy up in my face. You couldn't really hear us talking because of the music.

I had my hand on Jess while the guy put his on mine to make me get me off her.

"Bella, what were you saying to him?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really remember. I know I was telling him to back off and leave us alone. Then when he grabbed me I told him to let go. That's when I pulled my arm away." The video showed me pulling my arm away from him.

I don't know what we said to each other next but then he pushed me against the wall.

I didn't realize how hard he pushed me. I think my adrenaline was too high that I didn't realize the force.

"Damn Bella," is all I heard Emmett say.

I didn't even look at him.

Then it showed me run and jump on him. He hit the wall but barley. That's when it showed him throwing me on the floor, sliding into the wall.

I staggered but got right up and went up to his face.

You could hear him calling me feisty. Edward looked furious the entire time he watched this.

With a smile on that jerk's face I punched him. His face barely moved. I started to back up but he punched me right in the face, forcing me to hit the wall and fall to the floor. I flinched while watching the video when he did it.

"Shit Bella, you're lucky he didn't break anything." Emmett was the only one speaking while it had played.

After it showed me on the ground and two guys taking him down I got up and walked into the kitchen.

Edward followed me.

"Bella are you okay?" I sat down and took a bite of my pizza.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Really, I am. I still can't believe I messed with that guy. Watching that video… I didn't realize the force he used." I paused. "But you know what, it happened, Emmett kicked his ass, and there's nothing else I can really do about it."

Emmett walked in. "Hell yeah I kick his ass. He deserves far worse." I let out a light laugh.

"Speaking of that, my dad wants to thank you two for helping me out. I know you don't want to be thanked but he insisted."

They both nodded in understanding.

Then I had a good idea.

"You know what Emmett, I'm actually glad you found that video."

Edward looked confused.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I want to make a copy and give it to the principle. That way they will back the hell off and stop trying to force me to say Edward did this to me. This way there is proof and all can be forgotten."

They just looked at me. "If you could do that for me Emmett that'd be great."

"Sure. On it."

I smiled and went back to eating my pizza.

"Bella, is that why they called you down to the principle's office today? Asking if I did it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They wouldn't believe me at first. I went off on them." I giggled. "They told me to calm down but I wouldn't. I'm sure they weren't expecting that." I laughed again.

He looked a little upset. "Please Edward, don't be upset. You said that it was handled. I just want to give it to them so they feel like fools. I understand their intentions were good but that doesn't change what they accused you of. Okay?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Emmett came back in the room. "Here you go Bella."

"Wow, already? Sweet. Thanks a lot."

"No prob sis."

I blushed and looked down.

"There it is!" is all Emmett said and then he darted out of the room.

I looked at Edward. "He's ridiculous."

"Don't I know it."

I finished my pizza. It was so good. I wiped my face and washed my dish.

"You know what I could really go for?"

"What's that, love?"

I started to walk away, swaying my hips.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you wanted something."

I was walking up the stairs. "Oh did I? Hmm."

I threw my shirt over the railing. "Oops." I giggled.

I was at the top of the railing. I slipped off my shoes and socks and left them by the top of the stairs.

Then I threw my jeans over the balcony. "Oh no, how'd that happen?" I giggled again.

"Mmm, I could really use a bath. The hot water and bubbles will sooth my skin and muscles. Mmm… it will feel so good." I heard him coming. I hurried and slammed his bedroom door and locked it.

"Bella, open up."

"Edward, I'm naked. I can't open the door. Let me get a towel."

"No Bella. No towel."

"You're being fresh."

"Bella."

I turned on the water.

It was filling the tub as I brushed my hair to put it in a ponytail.

"Edward, what panties do you think I should wear when I get out? The pink thong?" I heard him groan. "Or maybe the laced navy ones. It feels so good on my skin." I can only imagine his face.

"Bella."

I poured some bubbles in the water. "Mmm... strawberry bubble bath."

"Edward I can't talk anymore, the bath is ready."

I put my legs in first. I gasped and I heard him groan again.

"Whoa, this is burning. I wish I had something that would help cool the water down some." I sighed. "That's too bad. I guess I'll have to get out and get dressed again."

Then I heard the door bust open. I smiled.

He was at the bathroom door. He started to take off his clothes.

"Oh Edward, what are you doing here?"

He gave me a look as he undid his pants.

"Did you decide you're dirty as well?"

He nodded and got in the tub behind me.

"Mmm… that feels so good."

"Definitely."

I took his hands and put them around me, over my breasts.

I gasped at his touch.

"Edward, I need you to keep me covered just incase."

"Of course." He smirked.

I moved up a little to put the back of my head on his shoulder. I pushed on his cock and he gasped.

"Oops, sorry, I slipped."

"Mmm.. Slipped, sure."

"If you're gonna be fresh I'm getting out." I giggled and started to get out. He tried to grab me but I was able to get out. I fell on the floor. I laughed but quickly got up and ran out of the bathroom. He ran after me and tackled me onto the bed.

I yelped and laughed. He was now on top of me.

I trailed my hands up his back and down his arm.

"Mm… you're so slippery and wet." I blushed.

He chuckled. "You seem to be wet yourself." I giggled and blushed again.

"Yes. Yes I am."

He started to kiss my neck. "Mmm."

He made his way down to my breasts. He sucked on each one. I couldn't help but moan. I arched my back with his touch, causing my chest to push further into his mouth.

While my back was arched he trailed down to my belly button and kept going lower. I was anxious for what he was about to do. He was right above my clit and then he made his way back up.

I growled. "Edward." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me."

"I don't understand."

I sat up and grabbed his chin to bring him to my face. He was now on his hands and knees while I sat up looking at him. He was inches away from my face.

"Don't tease." He just smiled.

"Mmm. Someone knows what she wants."

I giggled. "Yes I do."

"Would it be this?" He started kissing right under my breasts.

"Warm."

He started kissing down my stomach.

"Warmer." I gasped as he was at my lower abdomen.

"Even warmer." I closed my eyes and moved my hips some. He held them down.

He was literally right above my clit.

"Edward, lower." He chuckled and kissed my clit.

I gasped and arched my back. "Hot." He chuckled.

Then he started sliding his tongue up and down my slit. He spread my lips in order to get better access.

"Oh my god Edward."

He then used his two thumbs to spread my entrance. He then plunged his tongue in my pussy. I moaned. It was quite hard not to.

He moved back to suck on my clit more. I knew I was going to cum soon so I stopped him and turned him over so I was on top of him. He looked confused.

"Edward, if you kept doing that I was going to cum. I don't want to just yet."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"You know what I'm going to do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

I moved up to where I was right in his face, barely touching his lips. He moved forward some trying to kiss my lips but I pulled back an inch and smiled.

"You keep teasing and I'm not going to do what _you know_ I'm going to do."

He started to smile and I kissed him.

I moved back down to where I was between his legs. He was completely hard but I'm going to try and see if I can get him harder.

I refused to touch him with my hands. I knew that's what he wanted. I ran my tongue from his balls all the way up to the head of his cock. I sucked on the middle and then began to give little kisses all over the shaft but when I got to the top I kissed his tip a little longer.

"Bella." He was getting frustrated.

"What?" I smiled.

He just looked at me.

"Is someone getting frustrated?"

"Bella."

I giggled and took his cock in my hand and squeezed it. He let out a moan.

I squeezed it more and lowered my head as I looked into his eyes. I had my mouth around the head of his cock but there was no contact. The most he could feel is my breath. As I was about to put my lips on it I pulled my head back up and just looked at him.

He growled loudly in frustration. "Bella!"

"No, no, no. None of that."

He growled again. I giggled.

"If you don't behave I'm not going to take you in my mouth."

"Please Bella."

I pondered. I love this. "Well, since you said 'please' I guess I have no choice."

I lowered my head again while I stared into his eyes.

I had it in my mouth again without contact.

"Bella, please." He was begging. This is great. I giggled and he felt my breath.

I looked at him one more time and then forcefully went down on him. He let out a loud moan. He's been waiting for that.

I started to go down on him deep. I almost got it all the way down but then I gagged and had to pull back. I wiped my mouth and looked at him. He was staring at me in awe. I took his cock in my hand was stroking it quickly as I licked up the sides. I sucked on his balls as I stroked him faster than I ever have before. He let out a loud groan.

"God Bella."

I put it back in my mouth. I started slurping and sucking the tip of his cock as I stroked the rest of it with incredible speed.

"Oh God Bella, stop." I wouldn't though.

He grabbed me and rolled me over. "Bella, stop. I almost came."

"Good." I smiled.

"No. Not good." I pouted.

"You know what is good?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I know what's good."

"And what's that?"

I reached down on his cock, stroked it, and shoved it in my pussy.

"Oh shit Edward."

He didn't move. "Why aren't you moving?"

He just smiled.

"You better stop teasing!"

He rotated his hips some and rubbed my clit.

I began to pant.

"And you don't think it was painful having you that close to my cock and you not touching it?"

"Then end that pain and fuck me."

He smiled in satisfaction. He's been waiting for this.

"And I want it hard. Real hard."

"Damn. You're unbelievable."

He started slamming into me.

"Shit Edward!"

He put my legs over his shoulder and went deep in me. Way deep.

"Yes! Harder!"

He started pouncing on me, our skin slapping together. He kept grunting.

He would push deep in me and then pull out until just the tip of him was in me and then he'd plunge right back in. He was doing it so had and fast I could barely comprehend it.

"More Edward!"

He thrusted and pounded over and over and over again. I couldn't stop moaning.

"Oh my god Edward, I'm gonna cum!"

He went even deeper and harder. I didn't think it was possible.

"Fuck!" I started to shake as I came.

Edward noticed and thrusted real deep and on his last one he let out a loud moan and held in me. His hips were still buckled, draining his juice in me.

When he was done he lowered me down with him still on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him and we laid there in exhaustion.

We were both still wet and I was so sweaty from what we had just done.

He rolled off of me and I laid there, unable to close my legs just yet.

"Edward, you were unbelievable. You've never been that deep before. It was beyond amazing." I giggled. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for the rest of the night. Seriously."

I turned to him. He looked at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I sure did."

"Good. And I'm sorry about the teasing." But I said it with a smile. He knew I wasn't.

"I thought I was going to explode. I'm just going to warn you, if you ever do that again I'll have no choice but to attack you."

"Is that a threat Mr. Cullen?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I have a threat of my own."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"If you ever tease me again I might just have to walk out that door and find me someone who _will _do as I say." I had a grin on my face.

"I don't think so."

"About?"

"About leaving or finding someone else."

I laughed. "And what is so funny?"

"You."

"How so?"

"Ever thinking that I would leave after what you just did. That should make the Guinness Book of World Records for the best fuck anyone can ever receive."

He laughed. "I'm sure there's been better."

"Are you questioning your skills?"

"Bella, _you're_ the only one that believes I have _skills_."

"Are you saying we need to explore our options, to test with other people? Hmm… maybe I should give Mike Newton a call."

"No. Don't even think about it."

I laughed. It was quiet for a moment.

"You know what I was just thinking?"

"What's that?"

"If you were this good tonight, how will you ever top it? Hmm,.. you should have held back some. Now you're going to need to do some research and see what you can do to top that." I shook my head in disappointment. I was joking but he didn't know that.

I grabbed his laptop off the side table and handed it to him. "Here, you better start now."

I kissed him before I laid back down. "Good luck." His face was priceless.

**So although Bella had a rough aftermath from her fight, all ended well, right? I think so. **

**Leave reviews please. **


End file.
